


Dining In

by Leiddely



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Pizza, Shameless Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiddely/pseuds/Leiddely
Summary: Very tired. Smut and pizza. What a dream combo.
Relationships: Kim Possible/Shego
Comments: 8
Kudos: 110





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's 6:49am and I haven't slept since attempting to help my girlfriend's brother finish his math homework about an hour ago. Quadratics have laid me low, my lovely lady has konked out, and I'm alone w my horniness. Sad.

The late winter's snow breathed its last breath over the mountain side village cuddled in it's wreaths of coniferous trees. The pines scrapes the ice white skies as the fluffy flakes drifted a soft dance down, down towards the cheery town. The ski slopes slept untouched and the off season businesses puttered on to serve the locals that remained. But higher above the base of the bustle, where the store fronts and winter themed shops displayed all manners of woodwork chachkies, was a nearly deserted Chalet. A quaint log lodge that overlooked a sight worthy of many a giftshop post cards.

There resided a bridal suit having just removed its vacancy.

"Oh, God! Yes, yes !"

The metal studs of the headboard knocked gouges in the lacquered wood panel walls. 

"Hu, hu, hu, hu..."

"Oh, higher, higher ! God .. "

A white knuckled hand pawed and found purchase on the top of the battered headboard. Dust quivered and took to the humid air of the room. 

"Oh ! Oh !"

The fingers clenched and grounded a new angle.

"Oh fuck ! Thhere --theerre!"

"Ou, ou, ou, ou... "

"Fuckfuck God ! Yes! Oh, oh, oh, I'm gonna-- "

Fabric split in a satisfying slash but was overshadow by a high, feminine keen. The call bellowed out in low spasming notes from deep in the diaphragm. A guttural noise. 

"Hu, fa, hu, fa, hu fa.. "

A great breath released, taking large gulps of hot, dusty air. 

"Hah.. ha.. " The rough voice dragged over much exerted vocal chords. " You.. ha.. oof.. "

"Are you alright, Shego ?"

Kim Possible leaned back on her knees to create enough space to look over the green woman's face.

"Ahahah ahh!" Tired inner muscle clenched desperately at the sudden absence of solid length. Pale hands clutched the redheads upper arms. "E-easy, tiger."

"Oh! " Kim blushed and steadied her position. "Sorry. "

Shego chuckled and winced at the engagement of her core. "Ooh ho ho… Not sorry at all, Princess."

Keeping one hand braced on the baseboard, Kim used her free hand to help clear some of the wild, black hair from its damp clump on Shego's face. Her eyes had fallen mostly closed and her dark brows were pulled in a hopeless look to match her loosely hanging jaw. Kim giggled. The subtle shakes were felt closely and dark lips puckered to form an 'o'. Kim grinned wolfishly and drew close and catch those lips with her own. Instinctively, her narrow hips grinded deeper and Shego moaned into her mouth.

She squirmed at the pressure and released the kiss to breathe. "God! Let me recover !"

Kim laughed and gave a teasing thrust forward. "Never."

Her head lolled back to the padded headboard. "Fuck, Kim. You really are impossible."

She merely hummed and rolled her hips again in response. Those pale hands sprang up around her lovers back. She groaned into the terribly slow movement. "Fuck, I think I'm gonna die."

Releasing her grip on the headboard and she zeroed in on the opening. Planting her elbows on the mattress below Shego's shoulders, she pressed deeper. She watched her reacclimate to her length.

"I'm not done with you yet." She growled.

Tingles surged their way up Shego's body, electrifying the deadweight. Sensitive and hot, too hot it nearly stung. "Oh, Godd.." 

Kim continued to chuckle darkly and nuzzled into the crook of Shego's neck and she gladly let her. Her hips sunk deeper and deeper until the leather and metal connected to pressed against the soft, thin skin at the meeting of Shego's thighs. Small puffs of held breath released in pants, tickling Kim's ear and whispered against her fine, fiery hair. 

"Want me to stop ?" Kim asked, she pulsed quick in deep and caught an earlobe between her teeth. Shego lost her breath. "Ahh! No !"

"That's what I thought." Another quick buck. Shego spasmed. 

Kim withdrew fast, the pull on Shego's earlobe tickled and stung while Kim readjusted her position to pull those thick hips to her own. Shego head was dragged down the headboard and half way off the pillow but groaned out. She planted her feet under her knees to support the new angle. From below, Kim towered above her, gripping her legs like she owned her. The confident and appraising look over her body helped complete the image. New desire lit wetly in her core. She simply wriggled her shoulders to brace for the coming onslaught that awaited. The younger woman shook her head to dismantle the strands of red hair that stuck to the damp halo of her face. Her chest heaved slightly and glowed from the mixture of sweat and afternoon sun. 

Shego sighed and threw her arms haphazardly onto her pillow. 

"End me, Princess."

The two grinned at each other when Shego's face scrunched suddenly. "Ahhh-CHO !" Her shoulders tensed and she shuddered hard again. Her head threw back and Kim felt the tug on the strap. She watched as her breasts wobbled generously at the sneeze. 

"You look a little cold, Shego." Kim reached out to flick a now tight, dark nipple and Shego gritted her teeth. "Don't go catching a cold on me." 

Shego's laugh became a growl. "Don't make me come up there." 

Kim hummed and flicked both nipples this time. "Ah ! You-" Kim gripped both hips and begun to pump in a steady rhythm. Shego's face was caught in a tight expression and her eyes shut.

"Hmm.. you were saying?" 

The easy pump continued and Kim enjoyed her vantage of a very pleasantly enthralled mistress taking her strap quite studiously. Her hands rest on hipbones as the slide in and out was relatively shallow and supported from the anchor of Shego's shoulders.

Shego breathed out a contented sigh.

Kim smirked. Pulling away further from Shego, she backed onto her planted toes creating a few more inches of distance between them. Just as Shego opened her eyes to investigate, two firm hands on her hips brought her to meet Kim's thrust. The power made Shego's toes curl.

The sound was slick and heavenly, the drag of fabric, wet sucking then a high in-the-throat grunt. An holy sight to behold.

Establishing the harder pace and thrust, Kim soon caught a nipple between her fingers to pinch hard before quickening her hips. Its stole a gasp from Shego but the second time it happened, to the other nipple now, she growled. "Pumpkin.."

Kim's own modest breasts circled in rhythm to her pace and she then reached out to scrape short nails across Shego's body. "Yee-ah!" The path traced straight over both nipples and left ten parallel lines from collar bone to thigh. "Kim!"

The pace was doubled after that, more focus on speed than strength. "Got a problem ?"

Immediately, Shego rolled into a lunge at the younger woman, the momentum throwing Kim to her back in a surprised breath. Shego squeezed her thighs around Kim's hips in a powerful straddle. She lowered her face, slowly and catlike to meet Kim's. "My turn."

Taking one hand in her own, Shego pinned it above her head but the other she placed at her own throat. Kim watched wide eyed the beautiful woman above her slowly fuck her in smooth rolls of her hips. The weigh, the slowness, the heady breaths trapped between them, inhaling each others air. The free hand gently caressed Kim's jaw, sliding into her hair to drag sharp nails at her scalp. The dip in the mattress as Shego expertly placed her weight heavily onto Kim's crotch. She'd tilt her head and suck the air through her teeth as she rose and swivelled around the confortable girth of Kim's strap. Kim's pulse throbbed wildly.

Shego kept their eyes locked the entire time.

Kim swallowed.

The innocent lip tugged between Shego's teeth popped free and she grinned down savagely. Kim wanted to squirm.

Instead, she regained awareness of her hand on Shego's neck and squeezed at the sides, careful not to push down on the center. Shego's brow quirked and she breathed in raggedly. "You've learned well, Princess."

They shared a brief and hungry grin. Shego released Kim's wrist from the bed but kept hers on the mattress for balance. Kim grabbed a hip and brought hers ups while pulling Shego down. The result was uneven and lopped to one side, but miraculously, it found a new angle. Thighs tightened and the pace hiccuped and Shego's mouth fell out and a sound fell out.

"Unhhhh.."

That was all the confirmation she needed.

Steadying a foot beneath a knee, Kim thrust to a new stroke to probe this new devolvement. Shego shimmed up higher on her knees to feel the slide of strap flowing all the way in and over half way out. "Ahhhh ah..!"

The room was heavily perfumed in a thick, musky scent. Warm and salty and so sweet, Kim was intoxicated by the smells and sounds. 

"Ah, ah, ah, ah.."

It began with Shego finding the angle the rubbed nerves yet to be abused. The twisting path that scrapped long strokes like casting sparks on fresh kindling. The motions were set. Kim explored the territory with occasional bucks and flicks of her hips. The delicious soreness of her exhausted labour blooming sweet pain in her muscles. "Yeah, babe you got it.."

"Ungh.. Kim..." The throaty drawl was a request.

Kim responded. 

She squeezed her throat again. 

"Nungh.. Mmmhm.."

Kim maintain the thrust that seemed to hit true and increased power. Scooping her hips low and then angling as she entered. Shego was losing control.

"Nunh, yes, yes, yes, ahh.." She roll her head back and take in shuttering, strained breaths. Her pulse below Kim's fingers thumped harder.

"Yeah, babes. God, Shego you're so fucking sexy."

Shego moaned high and rode on top with small impatient bounces. "Fuck.. me.. baby.." She whined and Kim used her hold of Shego's neck to force her down onto high powered pumps.

"Yes, yes, yes, ungh! Baby.."

Shego grasped blindly at her shoulders and Kim followed. Forcing her abs to accommodate their combined weigh, Kim curled up and released her throat and hips to grip beneath her thighs and lift her only so much to gather her own legs beneath her. Kim shuttled to the edge of the bed and placed her feet on the ground. Then, in her strong arms was she able to help guide Shego to bounce her off of her thrusting hips. 

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Yes! Fuck! Yes!" Shego's nails pierced into Kim's shoulders and her legs squeezed her thighs to give her bounce the extra height.

"Oh! Yes! God! Fuck! Fuck! Kim!"

Kim's throat was dry and tongue sticky. Her own pants matched Shego's but her partners desperate need for climax only increased. 

"GOd fUcK mE! " She cried slamming back down on the leather and metal. Wetness coated the tops of Kim's thighs.

"Hu, hu, hu, hu.." Nails bit deep and scoured the reddening shoulders. Kim grit down and increased her speed. Final stretch.

"Ugh! Ugh! Ugh, oh God, oh God, oh fuck, baby, baby, baby !" Sweat was rubbing and chaffing their thighs and hung on there necks and backs. 

In a final stand to push her over, Kim caught a dancing nipple in her mouth and bit hard. 

Shego screamed. 

"OooOOH FUUUuuuucK ! " 

Kim slowed their cant incrementally. Easing to slow pulses until she held Shego tight to her center. 

Shego rode the waves of ecstasy like a starved woman. "HAaoooooooooooooooooooh…" She droned hoarsely. Her mind was fuzzy and pooling with endorphins.

Timeless. Weightless. 

Her voice broke several times.

Her body twitched and convulsed. Random nerves struck and zinged. A prickling sensation in her cheeks, neck, chest and nipples. Her toes stretched and curled. 

Her throat raw and pained. 

She collapsed against Kim with absolute weakness in her body. 

In the quiet evening.. the two breathed in time. Reunited. 

Then Shego's stomach growled.

Kim laughed.

"You want some pizza ?"


	2. switch

"I can't believe you can do it all online now."

Shego snorted at her companion, gangly bent over her laptop clicking each item with absolute concentration. _Still nude_ , she smirked. "What are you, ninety ?" 

Kim looked back surprised. Shego was lounging contently across the bed, arm propped up to support her head as she eyed her with proud hunger. Turning back to the laptop, she said, "Well, where's the drama of it all now ? Scripting out the order, remembering to be polite, keeping track of all the toppings and drinks.." She waited for the next page to load. "Now, _that_ was human connection. It was the price you had to pay to get your delicious, greasy food delivered to your door."

A dark chuckle grew silly. "Back in the ol' days, we had to use the teley-phone to call up the pizza maker for ou' dinner."

"Ugh, that wasn't even an accent !"

Kim ducked the pillow thrown her way.

Huffing, she resumed her high, whining impression. "Don't you rec'nize Southern when 'ou 'ear it ?"

"I think that was more of a caterwaul." Kim laughed when it was Shego's turn to look surprised. "What do you want on your pizza, kitten ?"

It was late evening by then and the snow had gathered in the corners of the sill outside. Shego had even lit the fire in the fireplace that Kim was fairly certain was for decoration only. Who cared though, they already tore through the sheets, punched several hand grips into the mattress by accident, and singed the headboard in the shape of two handprints where Kim had bent Shego over earlier. 

"Mmhm.. extra cheese-- on a large!" The dark haired beauty laid back on the gutted pillows. Feathers scattered to the air as she listed off her toppings. "Pepperoni, sausage, green olives, mushrooms, hot peppers.. do they have some kind of steak ?"

Kim hummed and searched the options. "Yep! Philly steak. Anything else ?"

"Nah." She stretched languidly, looking all too relaxed. "That's fine. We getting any sides ?"

Kim stretched out too, muscles unfairly sore compared to the super healing speed of the green woman. _Shego looks like she just woke up from a nap, but I look like I’ve been run down by a truck._ “The pasta doesn’t look too edible.. I can get you wings. Suicide, right ?”

Dark eyes glimmered. "Please."

Warmth blossomed up her pale chest and rose to Kim's cheeks. She hit send.

"All done. Look ! They even got a meter to show you when everything is ready !"

Shego shifted back onto her side and purred. "Taking away the guesswork, too ? Unbelievable."

“Exactly!” Kim set her hands on her hips. Looking over, she eyed Shego’s hungry look suspiciously. “Hey, are you making fun of me?”

Long, dark lashes battered as her mouth curled to a smile. “I wouldn’t dare.”

The low tone struck a chord within the red hair which reverberated pleasantly between her legs. “Are you even hungry?” 

Shego’s face brightened with challenge. “Famished.”

The blush swirled in her cheeks and burned. Shaking her head at the ravenous woman, she barely had closed her laptop and placed it on a stable surface before she squeaked in surprise at the nails dragging up her side. “Shego !”

The dark chuckle returned. She’d leaned back to her side of the bed and shook the swath of silky, black hair off her shoulder. “Come here, Princess.”

Kim dutifully obliged and was immediately taken into her lover's arms. The two slid together in practiced unison, legs intertwining and bodies pressed together warmly. Kim lay on her back comfortably and shared slow, sweet kisses with Shego who leaned down from above. 

Slim digits gently touched Shego’s bare chest, climbing up to trace her neck. She enjoy mapping the expanses of bountiful skin with her palms. Shego’s own hands wandered to the base of her skull where she massaged her fingers through the dangerous red locks. Kim moaned wetly into Shego’s mouth when she tugged close to her scalp. 

When they finally parted for air, Kim whispered. “God, Shego. You're insatiable.” 

A strong, broad thigh slipped between her own. The angle made Kim’s breath catch in her throat. “Keep up, babe.”

Instinctively, Kim’s hips dropped and ground on the mighty thigh. She was all too willing and Shego seemed to pull her hair in praise. “Good girl.”

Her eyes fluttered shut from the friction and her throat closed around the breathey whines that escaped. “Ohh..unnn…”

Shego settled onto her shoulder and snaked her other hand between Kim’s head and the pillow to clutch a handful of hair, releasing the other hand of it’s post. Now free, that hand trailed an open palm down her body, ghosting down Kim’s front to pass over her nipple and rested on her hip. She moaned lightly in anticipation. Controlling her from her nape and waist, Shego pressed down to press her harder to the top of her leg. Kim exhaled with a groan.

“Oh.. Shego..”

Kim could feel the rippling chords of strength in her lover's leg. She could feel the slickness she left coat the pale skin. The warmth, the heat, the way her body yielded to Shego's will. 

Blissfully, her face scrunched and she bared her teeth while rhythmically riding the thigh. Shego drank in the sight heartily. 

Kim’s wrists fell weakly around Shego’s neck and wantonly clutched at the powerful traps. “Oooh..” The sound left her mouth subconsciously and her lower lip sucked into her mouth to bite back her whines. 

“Oh no you don’t.” Shego swooped forward and stole that precious lip into her own mouth and sucked hard. Her body closed the distance and slid Kim further up her thigh, her clit catching the new surface and Kim cried. “Ahaaaah !”

Teeth chewed mercilessly at the small, feeble wad, nibbling from side to side before releasing the lip with an audible pop. Kim gasped something ragged. The tortured flesh now red and harshly loved. 

“Mmm…” Shego purred into her ear, hot breath fanning over her jaw. “Delicious.”

The hand tightened the grip on Kim’s hair, the sweet pricks of pleasure causing her to keen and stretch her body taunt all the way down to the spread of her toes. In a blink, Shego latched onto her throat with sharp teeth. “Eee-aahhh!” 

Kim hung uselessly off of Shegos collarbones as the woman desperately covered her throat in rough bites. Nothing too lethal, but enough to have the blood well under the skin. Those terrible taunting bites turned to rough suction of the skin. Kim's eyes darted and rolled beneath lust ladden eyelids. The combinations of pressure and teeth could make her ears ring. Coying lips eased her back to reality. A patchwork of various reds and violets rose where Shego marked her territory. Having finally ceased her relentless assault on Kim’s neck, she tilted her head back to observe her handiwork proudly.

“Well aren’t you lovely, pumpkin.”

Kim’s neck and face was an exasperated shade of red as she could barely breathe through the painful pleasure of it all. Her chest filled with uneven breaths. Her focus disjointed and dizzy from the lack of air. One hand reached up to her neck and felt the already raised welts forming along the side of her throat. Between the tension strung from the hand at the back of her neck and the glorious thigh continuously flexing between her legs, her voice came out airy and almost unrecognizable. “Huah.. huah.. Y..ouh b..itch..” 

Shego clicked her tongue to her teeth. “Tsk, tsk, bad girl.”

Effortlessly, Shego whirled on top of the younger woman and ground the thigh hard against Kim’s clit. She, in turn, cried out and threw her head back into the pillow. Her body seized on the impact, absorbing the blow like a thick bolt of lightening straight through her middle. Shego pulled the handful of hair tight, forcing Kim to maintain the position and licked her lips at the vulnerable throat before her. 

“That’s better..”

Kim moaned high in her throat and Shego fixed her weight to keep grinding on the pinpoint of nerves with her leg. “Be a good girl, Kim.” 

It was the last thing she said before ravaging the other side of her neck.

Kim whined and nearly screamed in pleasure. Her hips bucked wildly against Shego and their pace quickened so that the sweet, sweet pain between her legs burned white hot and all she could do was pant and buck.

“OooOOooooOOOooHhhhh !” She sang an elaborate note as teeth scraped skin and tongue circled and soothed and mauled. 

When Shego finally drew back from the withering girl, a trail of sticky spit connected her dark lips to the garden of burst blood vessels she sowed. 

“ _Much_ better.” 

Kim was still reeling from the tireless thigh ramming gloriously against her. 

“Mm, I never knew you had such a pretty voice, Pumpkin.” She wiped her mouth with the side of her hand knowingly. “Let’s hear it.”

Kim could only blink back stars when the leg disappeared from between her own. Her body was tight and stretched, limbs sprawled out and searching for purchase on the mangled bed. Her great gasps for air barely equipped her brain with enough oxygen to summon any confusion at the loss of contact before a new sensation struck. 

Shego was out of sight and she barely heard but undoubtedly felt the first soft kiss delivered to her inner thigh.

The moan climbed its way up her throat and between barely parted lips.

“Ohhnnnnn..”

Nestled between her thighs was Shego, gazing affectionately on her next meal. Two sure hands scooped under her knees to gently pushed her legs wider. Soft, black hair tickled at her thighs and the redhead quivered at the feathery sensation. Blood was rushing all through Kim’s body making her incredibly sensitive to all manners of touch. 

More wisps from Shego’s crazy mane dragged delicately on hot flesh and Kim squirmed until those two strong hands formed a steely grip on her ankles. 

“Steady now, Kim. I want to hear you sing.”

Her brow furrows in the smallest moment of befuddlement until Shego placed a kiss right on top of her clit. 

Pleasure cracked through her, core to cranium, like a bolt.

She swore she went cross eyed. 

She even heard Shego lick her lips loudly. 

She briefly thought she might pass out. 

“Mm.. I’d like to drink you up..”

Another kiss, this time at the ticklish connection of her leg to her body. Low and close to the mark. She teased another kiss. This one lower, in the middle of her inner thigh. 

Kim was certain she’d lose her mind. “Shego..” She muttered angrily.

The responding laugh cast short, warm breaths over her wetness and her legs shook in Shego’s hold. “Easy, tiger. All in good time.”

Her energy and wits regaining fast, her abs clenched as she prepared to bend over and force that snobby smirk to the place she needed it to be when Shego’s tongue ran a long stroke up through her folds. 

“Ohragghnn-uh!” 

Her toes curled.

A second slow lap. A third that twisted side to side, tasting her and all her worth.

Kim shuttered and a low sound rumbled within her.

Her mouth was so close that she felt the smirk.

Familiar with her body, Shego lay down a series of cursory strokes with her tongue. Long and exploratory. She knew well enough that it wasn’t what Kim needed, but it did drive her insane. 

“Ohohohohohhhh ho. Ho. Wow…” Pleasure zapped and richocheted through her body like a trapped bullet. Knees jerked, hips sputtered, breasts jiggled, and shoulders wobbled. Her throat, which now burned with hot blood, closed and spasmed around the gibberish squeezing out from her melting brain.

It was an archaic language and Kim was vaguely aware that her one eye drooped closed while the other shot open and fluttered. Shego had once called it her “stroke face” caused by her impressive "stroke game" and Kim revenge fucked her over the railing of a balcony in Switzerland for it. 

A pair of panties as a gagged spared the Villa from an Avalanche.

_Talk about Mission Accomplished._

Shego smiled through her strokes at the memory and redirected her attention on to the senseless woman’s clit. Kim sucked in a hard breath. Shego was gentle and moved in clockwise motions around her before swallowing the eager bud into her mouth. From there she probed with her tongue and sent electric pulses straight to Kim’s brain. Thighs closed together around Shego’s head. 

“Oh-hooo hoo.. F-u-u-uck.”

Shego grinned around her clit. 

_When Princess started swearing, it was time to get wild._

She sucked so hard that Kim’s legs snapped out straight again. Sucking and drawing the clit ever further into her mouth with a baleful tongue. Kim called out in a high voice. 

Sucking and lapping, Shego drew her hands up her legs, the harsh fingernails drawing lines up calves, knees and thighs. One hand slithered under a thigh and back around on top of Kim’s lower abdomen, finding it's place between the girl's hip bones. The other hand station below Shego’s chin. 

“Oh baby..” She said it so sadly, that Kim looked down completely dazed to make sure Shego was alright. “Why haven’t you sung ?”

Kim opened her mouth in question when Shego pressed down on the space between her hips and plunged two fingers deep into Kim. 

She screamed her surprise. 

“That’s it, Kimmy.”

Her palm pressed flat and oppressively above the pubic mound and she settled far back enough to watch the woman wither against the pounding digits. 

“Oh!Oh!Oh!Oh! She! Go!” She squirmed helpless to the pleasure as Shego easily aimed her crooked fingers to the spot beneath the space she pressed on. 

It was all too much. It was too soon. 

A thumb slipped up and met her clit. 

Kim screamed again. 

Hands tore at the ripped sheets as she shook from shoulder to knee. She called out frantically, “Yesyesyesyes-OH OH OOH!”

Shego watched bemused as the redhead came underdone, appearing more wild in her arousal then during her build up. But, she wasn’t done yet. 

Now was her chance.

“Come here, girl.”

Sliding onto her back at the foot of the bed, Shego lay down on the threaded mess. She watched the scramble of pale limbs above her as Kim was desperate for greater release. Feet found their way to bracket her shoulders and knees fell quickly onto either side of Shego’s head. The sight before her was worth all the gold in the world. 

She rose up to meet Kim’s center and continued to lap at the wet heat from below. 

Kim nearly fell forward onto the mattress from the sweet tongue but caught herself on weak arms. “Ohohohohh Fuck Shego…”

Green tinged hands lifted to craddle Kim at the hips and control the erratic grind of Kim's recklessly ride. The smell was immediate and intoxicating and Shego had often thought that this was the way she’d like to die. Covert breaths inhaled through a very wet nose prevented such a beautiful tragedy, but one could dream.

Kim on the other hand, was quaking in the stern grip and strong pressure of Shego’s tongue tracing her so intimately. Cold sweat broke out on her back and she panted in time with the fevorant strokes. 

“Fuckfuckfuckfuckfucccck Shhheeeegooo..” 

Delicate feminine whines filled the wood panelled room as her hips canted against Shego’s welcoming mouth.

Shego felt that she’d had enough fun and raked a set of sharp nails from hip to backside down and low enough caught the bottom of her entrance. The sting made Kim fly back onto her knees again like a woman possessed and gripped the tops of her shaking thighs for support.

She heard Kim’s breaths grow short and choppy and knew she was preparing for yet another climax. It was an awkward angle, but Shego knew what she had to do. One hand remained on the hip above and the other found its place at Kim’s opening, a narrow entrance blocked mostly by Shego’s busy face. She quickened her speed, the flat tongue becoming sharp and she sucked the clit back into her mouth one last time. 

Kim cried out, she half expected tears. 

She then focused on bracing the hood of the clit to her upper lip and pulled down its length to reveal a sweet, tiny bud to lavish a hard suction to. The result was immediate.

“AHHH FU-U-UUCK!!” Kim thrust erratic bucks into Shego's mouth which continued to suck the tiny bud while rubbing it raw with a harsh tongue. 

Just when Kim thought she’d explode from the pressure, two fingers shot up inside her and curled to pinch down right behind her clit.

“FUUUCCKKKK-K-KK !!!”

Her orgasm was so powerful she spasmed hard against her poor lover’s face, squeezing her shoulders with tense, shuddering thighs. 

“FuUUUuucCK!”

Her hands fell down to the bed and she pushed her hips menacing into the face below. 

Shego quickly pumped her fingers in deeper and harder at the new angle.

It triggered a second wave of ecstasy. 

“OooOOOOOooOH HO fUck meeHeheheee..” 

Kim’s eyes were squeezed shut and her hips shook with unrestrained pleasure. Moisture gathered in the corner of her eyes and she was broken, on all fours. A shell of titanium, frozen, stiff and devoid of breath.

Shego nursed her bruised nose silently and sucked the last drops of heat from the tired clit. Lowering her mouth she suckled lovingly at the sweetness she found there. 

Kim could only shake. Her body was giving up on her despite the twitchy waves from short circuiting muscles. Breath returned to her in ragged gulps.

Shego hummed into her core, feasting greedily and Kim’s thighs quivered with the vibrations.

She finished her off in a wet smacking of her lips and a hearty hum. “Good girl, Princess.”

Kim whimpered and keeled to her side bonelessly. Shego crawled her way up on her elbows and gathered the weak woman into her strong arms as she did before. “You taste great, Kimmy.”

She whimpered again in response and Shego stole a wet, elongated kiss. Kim could barely snort at her playful partner and looked like she was on the verge of passing out. Shego shimmied them both up the bed to lay her head on a pillow. Orange fire spread on starched white. Her eyes barely fluttered and a moan escaped up her lips.

Shego gazed at her contentedly and cleared her throat. “OY! Lat’s chack tha’ meet’ar !” 

Kim winced at the loudness of Shego’s stupid antics. “..What was that ?”

She merely smiled back toothily. “Australian,” She stated proudly.

And although it hurt her tired body, Kim laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note #2
> 
> Also had a plan. Also abandoned it.  
> Cursed fic..

**Author's Note:**

> Well fuck i didn't cover the whole pizza idea i had in the first place. Damn. Three hours later and nothing to show. Should I follow up with some actual pizza content ? RIP


End file.
